The Law of Unintended Consequences
by I love dance
Summary: When Han accidentally injures Luke, he comes to realize just how much his life has changed in four short years.


Title: The Law Of Unintended Consequences  
Characters: Han, Luke, Chewie  
Timeframe: 4 years ABY? Kinda hard to decide. I wanted a fairly young Luke with a mature Han.  
Summary: An outburst causes Han to accidentally injure Luke. This eventually leads to Solo realizing just how much his life has changed.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine.

I love reading comments/reviews and really take them to heart. So let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Han Solo was in a bad mood.

He'd spent the past three hours repairing the _Falcon_'s hyperdrive- which _still_ wasn't working- and to make matters worse he'd just accidentally broken the new part he'd ordered. It was a new panel to hold some of the wires. The expensive piece of equipment had easily cracked like a cheap piece of plastic.

Throwing down the panel Solo swore under his breath in Corellian. That wasn't enough to vent his growing frustration so he took a wrench from the small table beside him and blind-sidedly chunked it towards the corner of the room.

Instead of the loud metallic clang Han expected the tool to make when it bounced off the ship's hull, there was a muffled but definite thump before it clattered to the floor. Curious, Han turned around only to find Luke on his knees, head in his hand, face crumpling in pain.

Irritation fading instantly into concern, Han hurried over to him. "Kid, did I hit you with that?" He knelt down beside him. His stomach twisted as Luke's obvious pain gave way to tears. He'd thrown that wrench hard.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say. He pulled the boy into a hug, helplessly. "I'm so sorry," he murmured, wanting nothing more than to take the pain for him. Then he released him, trying to get a look at the damage he'd done. "Where'd it hit you?"

Luke brought a shaky hand to the back of his head. Solo brushed aside his hair gently.

"I can't see, H-han."

"Shh. Be real still, kid," the other soothed, inspecting the wound. There was already a knot forming on the back of Luke's head in painful shades of red, purple, and blue. "It's alright."

Luke sobbed quietly.

"It's alright," Han gingerly brushed back down his hair. "I'm gonna get some ice."

The youth reached, latched onto his friend's wrist helplessly. "I c-can't see."

Han tried to stay calm. "You had a concussion, kid," he explained, brushing gently at Luke's tears with one hand, the other moving to hold his shaky hand. "It's only temporary. Just be real still." He rubbed Luke's back as the boy leaned into his shoulder.

The Corellian's gaze flicked to the corridor where the tall shadow of his first mate was flickering off the bulkheads. "Chewie, get an icepack from the medikit, would ya? Luke's hurt."

Supporting Luke under the arms, Han carefully pulled him to his feet and half-walked, half-carried the youth to a seat at the holograph table. At the same time Chewie whisked in with the ice pack, looking concerned.

"I hit him in the head," Solo explained, taking the cold pack and kneading it a little more. Upon the Wookiee's puzzled stare, Han added exasperatedly, "accidentally of course!"

Luke tried unsuccessfully to choke back a sob. He hadn't meant to start crying, but now that he had he found he couldn't stop.

"Here kid," Solo said gently. He helped Luke lay his head down on the table so it was pillowed it on his forearm, then moved to carefully apply the ice. "I know it hurts. This'll help with the swelling." He glanced at Chewie. "He hit it so hard he can't see. I'm wondering if I should take him to the medcenter." Apprehensive hazel eyes returned to Luke.

Chewie glanced down at the distressed youth, then back to the equally stressed Solo. Han looked about ready to cry himself. Whatever happened, the Corellian was tearing himself up over it. [What did you do to the cub, Han?]

"I threw the stupid wrench across the room. I didn't know he was there." Han spoke with frustration, not even looking up.

[You really should learn to control your temper, cub]

"Lecture me later, furball. What should I do with him?"

[I would take him to the medcenter. It won't hurt.]

Han brushed aside Luke's hair to inspect the bruise again. "Look," he motioned the other over.

As Chewie examined the wound, Han took hold of his little brother-in-law's free hand, gently rubbed it between his own and patted it. "Don't cry, kiddo. We're gonna get you taken care of." Solo couldn't help feeling awful about the whole thing, even though it was accidental. It was an accident that could've been prevented had he controlled his anger. Sweet, gentle Luke was the last person he wanted to hurt.

The Wookiee turned to Solo. [Take him to the medcenter, Han. The fact that he can't see concerns me]

"Yeah me too," Han murmured grimly. He handed the cold pack back to Chewie and began gathering Luke up. "C'mon, kid."

[Cub, I can carry him-]

"No," Han was resolute. "I'm the one who hurt him."

[It was an accident.] The Wookiee smiled sadly as Han cradled Luke in his arms. Humans were such fragile beings. He knew too that Solo was berating himself inwardly for the whole incident.

"'Sides, he's not much," Han added, noting how light the kid was in his arms. "Grab him some tissues and keep that ice on his head." He started towards the ramp.

"I'm sorry, Han," Luke croaked.

"Don't you be sorry for anything. I shouldn't 've thrown that wrench. It's called the Law of Unintended Consequences."

Luke shuddered slightly as ice touched the back of his head. Han continued to walk briskly towards the medcenter, Chewie alongside him.

"Is your vision coming back yet?"

"N-not yet."

Han frowned. "Just relax, kiddo. Everything's gonna be okay."

And thankfully that statement proved to be true. Luke's vision slowly but steadily returned over the course of time at the medcenter. The meddroid simply had Luke lay quietly on a bed on his stomach with a bag of ice to his head.

All throughout that time Han stayed comfortingly beside him- gently rubbing his back and shoulder, holding his hand, and talking softly to him. If the Han Solo from four years ago could've seen this Han Solo, he wouldn't have even recognized himself, Han mused. Everything had changed so much. The kid and the princess had softened him up thoroughly. He would do anything to keep them from hurting. He loved them.

Gone were the days of caring only for himself, always being on the run, having no one he could really call a friend (besides Chewie). All his "friends" either had something they wanted from him or he wanted from them. Never was there simply a friendship for the sake of friendship.

Now… things were different to say the least. And Solo wouldn't change them for the world. Yes, he had "gone soft", but was that really so bad? He was married to the most beautiful woman in the world- who also happened to be a princess-, had a little brother-in-law he cared deeply for; and he was committed to a cause he believed in. He had a family and friends who cared about him and meant the world to him too.

"You ready to go, kid?"

"Yeah." Luke's voice was still a little shaky. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. The droid had just given them permission to leave.

"Luke, I'm sorry." Han shook his head, looked into blue eyes, which mercifully could see again. "I'm sorry you had to go through all this because of me."

Luke hugged him back. "It's okay, Han," he whispered, and to him there was never anything that needed to be forgiven. He was just grateful to have a friend- a brother- so great as the one he had. "I love you."

"Love you too, kid." And in that brief exchange of words, Han found reprieve. He gently kissed the top of Luke's head as a last attempt to make everything better.

"Let's go home."

Home- not just a place he stayed now. Home was a family who loved him.

All because of that fateful day four years ago, when an old man and a wide-eyed kid walked into a cantina looking for passage to Alderaan.

Maybe the Law of Unintended Consequences wasn't always such a bad thing.

* * *

-End

Thanks for reading! (hugs!) Comments/reviews greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
